Liebe, bedeutet nicht immer Leidenschaft !
by TheLittleCrowe
Summary: Eine Sternenklare Nacht, keine einzige Wolke am Himmel. Ein leichter Wind weht durch die Baumwipfel. Angenehm frische Luft durchspielt die Gräser und Büsche. Das Wasser, des Teiches ist klar und spiegelt den Himmel wieder, die Lichter scheinen zu tanzen. Es ist eine wundervolle Nacht!


Eine Sternenklare Nacht, keine einzige Wolke am Himmel. Ein leichter Wind weht durch die Baumwipfel. Angenehm frische Luft durchspielt die Gräser und Büsche. Das Wasser, des Teiches ist klar und spiegelt den Himmel wieder, die Lichter scheinen zu tanzen. Es ist eine wundervolle Nacht!

Eigentlich sollte ich glücklich sein, an solchen Abenden, das war ich zumindest früher immer. Doch seid dem Abent vor ein paar Wochen, kann ich mich nicht mehr an dem Anblick erfreuen! Alles scheint mir so gleichgültig!

Monate zuvor

Wie jeden Abend streife ich durch den den Wald. Obgleich man mich vor den vielen Gefahren gewarnt hat, noch nie ist mir etwas geschehen. Vielleicht hatte ich einfach Glück bisher! Ich liebe es einfach in der Abentdämmerung noch ein wenig spatzieren zu gehen! Es ist so ruhig, niemdand der etwas von mir verlangt, einfach nur in ruhe nachdenken!

Auch wenn meine Mutter das nicht gutheißt! Ich brauche nun mal einfach, ein paar Augenblicke für mich selbst, in denen ich Nachdenken und träumen kann! Wie oft habe ich mir zum Beispiel gewünscht, aus Düsterwald heraus zu kommen! Auch wenn ich meine Heimat liebe, mein ganzen Leben will ich hier nicht verbringen. Einfach einmal etwas anders sehen, Minas Tirith soll wunderschön sein unbedingt allerdings möchte ich einmal nach Bruchtal reisen! Doch in der jetztigen Zeit, in der Orcs und andere Kreaturen durch die Lande streifen, bekomme ich keine Erlaubnis den Wald zu verlassen!

Nachdenklich lasse ich mich auf den Erdboden sinken, ich kann schon die wütende Stimme meiner Mutter hören wenn sie die Grasflecken auf meinem neuen, weißen Kleid sieht. Mit einem klienen Lächeln schaue ich auf das ruhige Wasser! Irgendwo quakt ein Frosch vor sich hin und der Wind weht durch meine Haare. Genervt binde ich mir die langen schwarzen Locken mit einem Band zu einen Zopf.

Plötzlich berührt mich etwas an der Schuler, ich schrecke hoch und ziehe meinen Dolch. Ein blonder Elb steht vor mir, meine Klinge an seinem Hals. Erschrocken taumel ich ein paar Schritte zurück, als ich erkenne wer das vor mir steht. Ich lasse den Dolch zu Boden gleiten und falle auf die Knie! „Verzeiht, Hoheit! Ich habe euch nicht kommen hören! Bitte verzeiht mir!" Mein Herz rast und ich spühre wie mir das Blut in den Kopf schießt.

„Nein verzeiht mir, ich hätte mich bemerkbar machen sollen! Ich wollte euch keine Angst einjagen!" ertönt seine sanfte Stimme. „Bitte, erhebt euch. Ihr verschmutzt nur euer Kleid!"

„Ich... ich danke euch, Hoheit!" schnell stehe ich auf und lächle ihn sanft an. Er muster mich und schließlich bleiben seine klaren, blauen Augen an meinen heften. Ich spühre wie meine Wangen anfangen zu glühen.

„Wie ist eurer Name?"

„Elarion Tochter der Miraniel!" mit einem leichten Knicks stelle ich mich vor.

„Seid mir gegrüßt Elarion Tochter der Miraniel. Mein Name ist euch sicher bekannt!" sachte nimmt er meine Hand in seine und haucht einen Kuss auf den Handrücken. Wieder fangen meine Wangen an zu glühen und ich senke beschähmt meinen Blick. Das wird mir niemand glauben!

„Natürlich! Wie könnte ich euch nicht kennen?! Seid ihr doch unser Prinz und zukünftiger Fürst!" lächelnd schaut er mich an.

„Wie kommt es, dass eine junge Elbin wie Ihr es seid, des Nachts alleine im Wald herumstreift? Wenn ihr mir die Frage gestattet! Zu diesen Zeiten ist es sehr gefährlich!"

„Ich habe es mir zur Angewohnheit gemacht, bei Dämmerung spatzieren zu gehen! Komme ich doch am Tag vor lauter Arbeit nicht zum Nachdenken. Die Nachtluft und die Geräusche des Waldes helfen mir Ruhe zu finden!" erklähre ich. „Natürlich weiß ich um die Gefahren, daher gehe ich nie ohne Waffe her!"

Während ich rede, lässt sich der Prinz zu Boden gleiten und deutet neben sich. Schüchtern sette ich bin zu Boden, darauf bedacht ihm nicht zu nahe zu kommen. „Früher, war es hier ruhiger, man musste keine Angst haben! Doch zu dieser Zeit..."

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass bald Frieden einkehren wird, Irgendjemand wird sich aufraffen und sich dem dunklen herrscher stellen! Davon bin ich überzeugt und dann wird es wieder so sein wie früher!" Kruz schaut er mich erstaunt an, lächelt dann aber.

„Wenn ich doch auch so denken könnte!"

„Macht euch das Herz nicht so schwer, mein Herr! Sicher wird bald alles gut werden!" Einige Zeit herrscht Stille zwischen uns, Prinz Legolas starrt einfach auf das Wasser und ich fange an mich unwohl zu fühlen. Gerade will ich mich erheben, als er aufblickt.

„Bitte bleibt!" erstaunt lasse ich mich wieder auf dem Boden nieder. Mein Herz macht einen kleinen Sprung. „Erzählt etwas von euch! Geht ihr einer Arbeit nach?"

„Ja, Hoheit. Wie meine Mutter schon, habe auch ich mir der Schneiderei verschrieben!" grinse ich. „Ich liebe die Schneiderei, auch wenn es manchmal etwas eintönig wird. Gerne würde ich andere Städte sehen und dort meiner Arbeit nach gehen!"

„Ihr möchtet Düsterwald verlassen?"

„Nicht das es mir hier nicht gefällt, Hoheit. Ich liebe meine Heimat, aber es zieht mich einfach in die Lande."

„Ich verstehe euch gut, Elarion. Auch mich zieht es in die Ferne!"

„Verzeiht Hoheit, doch ich habe gehört, dass ihr uns bald verlassen werdet. Stimmen die Gerüchte?" ein schweigt. Ich hätte nicht fragen sollen! „Verzeiht, das geht mich natürlich nichts an!"

„Nein, schon gut. Zu meinem Leidwesen stimmen die Gerüchte nicht. In nächster Zeit, werde ich wohl nicht durch die Lande ziehen können. Die Grenzen müssen verteidigt werden!"

„Natürlich! Ich hoffe so sehr, dass der Krieg ausbleibt. Panik macht sich im Volk breit, viele sorgen sich um ihre Zukunft!"

„Nun, das ist mir bekannt. So gerne ich das auch ändern würde, doch noch sehe ich kein Licht in der Dunkelheit!" brummt er. „Doch auch hoffe, dass wir diese Zeit unbeschadet überstehen!"

„Da bin ich mir ganz sicher, Hoheit. Bald brechen wieder freidliche Zeiten an!"

„Bitte, nennt mich Legolas! Schließlich sind wir hier unter uns!" mit einem umwerfenden Lächelt blickt er mich an. Wieder erröte ich!

„Habt Dank, Legolas! Dieses Angebot nehme ich gerne an!"


End file.
